


To The Pointe

by SnapDragon88



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapDragon88/pseuds/SnapDragon88
Summary: The murder of one of Ballets brightest stars has Detective Chloe Decker and her impulsive partner on the hunt through the beautiful yet brutal world of professional dance, where all stand to gain from the crime and everyone is a suspect.





	1. Unsportsmanlike like Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> OK. This is the first thing I have written in about 10 years. I'm a newb to the Lucifer fandom, I only started watching a few weeks ago when I was ill for a few days and binged on the first 2 seasons, just in time to catch up for season 3. Needless to say, I love it. 
> 
> As my first foray back into the world of FF I thought I'd go for a nice and simple one-shot, which obviously didn't work and this is now going to be a multi-chapter fic, nothing massive but still more than one. Please please let me know what you all think because if it's no good and you don't like it there's not much point in me continuing on with it. 
> 
> Also as a newb, I have no beta so all the mistakes, and I'm sure there are many, are mine.

The sun shone through the large windows of the studio, bouncing off the ceiling to floor mirrors that took up the entirety of the wall opposite. Dust particles dancing in the early morning light, keeping rhythm with the morning symphony of birds, car horns and shrieking children outside. At 7:30 the cleaner arrived to unlock the premises; at 8 o’clock she walked into the main studio and the morning symphony was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

At 9:30 Detective Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar were outside the main entrance of the dance studio on Wiltshire Boulevard. Lucifer his usual immaculate self while the detective pulled her hair back from her face having had no time to wash it that morning.

“Really Detective you should really take more care of yourself,” he made a show of sniffing her, “did you shower today?”

“You know I’m curious, just how much eyeliner you own?”

“Why? Would you like to borrow some?” he quirked an eyebrow her way before holding the door open for her to pass through and into the foyer of the theatre.

The pair were immediately taken to the large studio, where the body of prima ballerina Claire Dubois had been found an hour and a half earlier. Her legs splayed out wide in front of her and her arms pulled forward up above her head, forehead resting on the floor, looking for all the world as though she was going through her morning stretches. With the added twist that the back of her skull had been caved in and her hair was matted with dried blood. A slightly peaky looking Ella, blue gloves on was examining her.

“What have we got?”

Ella sat back on her heels looking up at the pair “blunt force trauma, from body temp’ I’d say she’s been here between 8 and 12 hours.”

“So someone came in and bonked her on the head while she was stretching?” Lucifer frowned at the body, “hardly seems very sportsmanlike behaviour.”

Ella blinked slowly at him, “no I think there was a struggle. There are defensive wounds.”

Lucifer wandered away while the Detective pulled on a pair of blue latex gloves and dropped down on the other side of the body, carefully she lifted the victims arm up “bruising, she tried to fight back and then someone placed her in this position. Do we have a weapon?”

“I believe we do Detective,” Lucifer was bent over, hands in pockets, looking very clearly at a bloodstain adorning the barre attached to the wall.  
The Detective approached the barre; there was a small amount of blood on the floor beneath. She looked back to the long lean body folded gracefully in half on the floor of a room where she had spent years practising her craft. “Ok let’s find a murderer.”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As midday rolled around Chloe and Lucifer found themselves in The Wiltshire Theatre, listening to a slight, greying middle-aged man harangue a couple embracing on the stage.  
“You call that passion? I felt more for my morning bowel movement. You are supposed to be professionals, do it again!” 

“Charming.” Lucifer muttered to himself. 

Chloe let out a small laugh as they made their way to the row of seats where the man had positioned himself to observe the couple dancing on stage. “James Black? I’m Detective Decker with the LAPD, I need to speak to you about the circumstances surrounding the death of Claire Dubois.” 

He ignored her, “No, no, no! What is wrong with you Fredrick? She is a woman, she is lust, and sex, mystery, and you are looking at her as though she is a sack of potatoes. Again!”

Chloe made her way down the aisle towards the man while Lucifer approached from the other side “James Black, I need to speak with you.” 

James Black glanced over at Chloe finally, “I’ll have a black coffee.” 

Lucifer had, had enough; they had spent the last two hours looking for this man because he had refused to remain at the studios following the discovery of the body. Placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him towards him “The Detective is here to discuss the murder of your star attraction not fetch you coffee. And you will speak to her.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed with anger.

A small smile graced the often-serious face of Chloe Decker before she quickly hid it behind the pretence of itching her nose as James Black quickly turned to face her.  
“Apologies Detective, I have a performance to prepare for with a company in shock and two leads who seem incapable of FAKING IT!” he shrieked at the stage startling the two dancers who had been stood speaking quietly to one another on stage. “Get off, send on the cygnets.”  
In a flurry of tulle four woman, multi-coloured leg warms covering their slender legs and shoulders covered with various woollen sleeves, had replaced the unhappy couple. The music began, Lucifer stood watching entranced.

Chloe eyed the man in front of her, he was clearly watching the stage but she appeared to have his ear now at least. “Mr Black, can you think of anyone who would want to harm Miss Dubois?” 

“She was the star of the British Ballet, I can think of plenty who would want her hurt. Would any kill her?” He paused tilting his head from side to side in time with the music playing while he thought, “I don’t know.” 

“I’ll need to speak with her replacement.”

Black scoffed at her “Vera Lee is not a replacement but she will be performing in her place tonight. You may speak with her tomorrow.” He conceded as though doing them a huge favour Lucifer dragged his attention from the stage, his eyes goggling at the man.

“I beg your pardon? The detective wants to talk with one of your murderous little twinkle toes and she will do it now.” Lucifer straightened himself to his full height so he towered over the man. 

Black's eyes widened in fear and he let out a small squeak of terror before he pressed on regardless “she has to prepare for the gala tonight, you saw what they looked like up there,” he waved a hand feebly towards the stage where the four cygnets where coming to the end of the piece.

“You plan to go ahead with the gala tonight?” Chloe spluttered. “Don’t you think that’s a little…”

“Crass?.”

Black looked at them both as though they had sprouted two heads “Of course we must. This gala will now be the must-see event of the season, we were almost sold out, and the demand will now be second to none.” 

Chloe looked over at Lucifer whose face was reflecting her thoughts “But your star is dead, so what’s the point of coming now?” Lucifer asked, OK so maybe not reflecting her thoughts exactly.

Black turned to face his, eyes lit up “why for the possibility of seeing her murderer dance of course.”

“We will speak with Vera now, not tomorrow,” The Detective said unable to keep her disgust from her tone.

Turning her back on the vile man she made her way backstage, Lucifer hot on her heels. At least he was hot on her heels until they reached the corridor leading to the dressing rooms to find it full of dancers in various stages of undress all stretching their impossibly long limbs off various surfaces. He immediately attached himself to a group, “tell me what...”

“…No.” She turned and took hold of his forearm, physically pulling him through the throng of dancers who were all eyeing him with something akin to what she thought, a wolf must look at a fluffy sheep that is if the sheep looked back at the wolf with an equal fervour. 

“But Detective” he whined “dancers.” 

“Potential murderers.”

“Lovely bendy dancers.”

“Bashed a woman’s head against a ballet barre.”

It took all of Lucifer’s effort not to forcibly remove the Detective’s arms from his sleeve; instead, he followed behind, sulking. As they reached, the room that a stage technician had informed them belonged to Vera Lee a man was leaving pulling the door shut behind him. When he saw them approaching he placed himself in front of the door effectively blocking their entering.

“Who are you?” he asked in a low and accented voice.

With a quirk of her eyebrow, apparently no one wanted her speaking with this woman; Chloe answered “Detective Decker. And you are?” It made her think she was on the right track.

“Tomas Hallon. Soloist.”

Lucifer hit him with a look that Chloe recognised and had labelled the smoulder “Fancy a duet?” 

Tomas eyed Lucifer up and down, taking him in, he was a couple of inches shorter but built relatively similar to the self-pronounced Devil. He shifted slightly towards him before shaking himself off and removed himself from in front of the door. “Sorry, no sex before a performance.”

“What? Whose stupid idea was that?” Lucifer shouted after him as he walked away. The Detective didn’t bother to hide her smile this time.

“Shall we go in?” She knocked once and let herself into the room.

Vera Lee was not what either Chloe or Lucifer had been expecting. She was tall, a few inches shy of six feet, with dark hair, and pale skin that contrasted wonderfully with her piercing blue eyes, and full lips. Her movements were graceful to a fault, each movement appearing to flow into the next. She rose from her seat as they both entered the small dressing room, “Detective I’ve been expecting you.” She spoke in a British accent, different to Lucifer; it was harsher, speaking of an entirely different kind of upbringing.

The Detective levelled a hard look at the dancer “have you? Because I had a very hard time getting back here to speak with you. It seems Mr Black is very protective of his dancers.” 

Vera scoffed at that, “he’s a dick.”

“Well of that we are in complete agreement, my dear. Lucifer Morningstar” He took her hand placing a soft kiss along her knuckles. She grinned up at him head tilted slightly to one side before she dropped into a shallow curtsey, allowing her to look up at him through long eyelashes and hooded eyes. It was all very well-rehearsed and the atmosphere in the room was suddenly electric.

Chloe cleared her through bringing their attention back to her, “Lucifer stand behind me please.” He shot her a small pout before acquiescing to her request. “What can you tell me about the night Claire was killed?”

“We had a company class until nine o’clock. As far as I was aware, everyone left, we were supposed to have this morning off before coming to the theatre at three for final preparations, but I received a text at 8:30 telling me to be here immediately. That’s when they told us about Claire. James wanted a run through immediately.”

“He didn’t seem very happy with your performance back there.”

Vera smiled pityingly at them, “if he wasn’t satisfied, he would have cancelled the Gala tonight in a heartbeat. His reputation in on the line.” Vera slid open a draw removing a few tools from within before choosing a pair of new pointe shoes from the wall behind her. “If you don’t have any more questions I really need to start preparing, I wasn’t expecting to be dancing The Swan tonight and I need the practise time with Fredrick.”

“Fredrick?” 

“He the company’s principal male dancer, Claire’s partner. You heard James calling him a wet blanket earlier.”

Lucifer leant over the Detectives shoulder, “And just who was that scrumptious piece of cake leaving your room before we arrived?” 

Vera started laughing “that’s Tom, he’s my partner.” 

The detective gave Lucifer a quick look. “Sexual partner?” 

“Sometimes.” She shot them a wink, “but not for a few months.”

“Ended it with you, did he? Wanted to promote himself to principle?” 

Vera rolled her eyes at Lucifers lack of tact “He wasn’t sleeping with Claire.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I was.” Vera locked eyes with the Detective before rolling her eyes and letting out a small huff at the lack of response, “She’s married, was married. Got married this summer to Jason Gardener, a lawyer based in Edinburgh.” Vera pulled a shoe from its protective cover and hit it hard against the dressing table. “She was newly married and happy, she wasn’t sleeping with the rising star of the company.” 

The detective nodded her head slightly making a quick note of everything Vera had told them. “OK. Don’t leave town, we might have more questions for you.” She turned to leave before turning back and handing her a card, “if you think of anything else, call me.” 

“You know where to find me.” Vera turned back to the dressing table to continue beating the shoes against the edge.

Lucifer stepped forward handing her his own card “and if you fancy a shag call me.” He shot her a wink before moving past the detective into the corridor.

“Did you seriously just hit on a murder suspect?”

“Suspect Detective, you said it yourself.” He beamed at her like the Cheshire cat before following her out into the LA sunshine.

The detective stopped - almost causing him to walk into her - raising her face to the sunshine and allowing it to warm her skin, before rolling her neck and listening to the little pops of air caught between bone and cartilage. Lucifer watched her as she scrubbed her face with one hand. She had not expected an early start this morning and had been out with Maze, Dr Linda and Ella the night before. There was no hangover from what he could tell, just the tell-tale signs of a distinct lack of sleep; dark circles under her eyes, although they were being accentuated by the remnants of eyeliner that had not been removed properly, not that she would allow a lack of sleep to hinder the case. Taking her distraction as an opportunity; Lucifer pulled his phone out and fired off a quick text before sidling up to her and leaning over, speaking quietly into her ear his breath stirring the few strands of sun-kissed hair that had fallen loose around her shoulders “so Detective..” 

She jumped, startled away from him. “God Lucifer!”

“Not quite, but I can understand the confusion.” He was still crowding her space, rocking forward on his toes. 

Placing a hand on his chest, she gently pushed him back a step giving her room to breathe easier “let’s go.”


	2. The Devil's in the Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have a night out. And there are also some mean old ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo. 
> 
> Sorry, this has taken WAY longer than I thought it would. But I've had to start applying for new jobs since my current contract is coming to an end so the only time I've really been writing is on my lunch hour. 
> 
> Also, this chapter seems to have completely gotten away from me in terms of length and it's not even jam-packed with explosions, and car chases and all that action stuff so apologies for that, but we do get to see fancy pants Chloe and Lucifer which is always fun.
> 
> Remember I don't have a BETA so all the mistakes are mine, chocolates for anyone who spots them.
> 
> PS: I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who's commented and liked and just bothered to read the previous chapter right the way to the end, I was so bloody nervous and the response genuinely blew me away. So again thank you to you all.

Back at the precinct, Chloe stared into the bottom of her not quite finished coffee, thinking about why someone would kill a woman with a ballet barre; surely, there were easier things to hand? She thought back to the interview with Vera, so far their main suspect, she had an entire drawer full of tools one would normally associate with DIY but seemingly, they were also used within the world of Ballet as well, she had googled it.

“Detective.” Lucifer waltzed into the Bull Pen 2 expensive take-out coffees in hand - she had wondered where he had disappeared to - and placed one down in front of her. “I thought you could use the good stuff.”

Lifting the lid and inhaling deeply, eyes fluttering closed for a second, she was sure the look that crossed her face was bordering on the indecent. Judging by the salacious look on Lucifer’s face when she opened her eyes, he had noticed. Her internal filth radar, which had been getting an unprecedented work out ever since she had met Lucifer, fired up.

“Why detective if you look like that when I give you coffee imagine how you’d feel if I…”

“Do not finish that thought.” She pushed back from her desk and made her way over to Ella’s lab, holding the door for him and as he walked past her she smiled up at him “thank you for the coffee; you’re right I did need it.” A small smile and a nod was his only response before he accosted Ella, divesting her of a large pile of files she was carrying, and replacing it with the second coffee he had bought. 

“Lucifer you’re such a sweetie, mmm full-fat caramel latte with a shot of vanilla.” Ella took two large gulps of the steaming coffee, seemingly immune to the scalding temperature. “So freaking good.”

Lucifer placed the files down on Ella’s desk before perching himself against the wall, and smiling sweetly at the pair, it sent an immediate spike onto Chloe’s trouble radar. 

“OK, what are you up to?” 

His eyebrows shot up and he looked altogether too innocent “Moi? Nothing I just thought you could both use a little pick me up after your girls’ night?” 

Chloe narrowed her eyes and began to walk towards him but was stopped by Ella clearing her throat “wish you guys would get a room already.”

“I have offered. Multiple times in fact.” Lucifer grinned wolfishly at the Detective. 

Chloe deciding at this point that in her sleep-deprived state, discretion was the better part of valour and turned back to stand beside Ella, “have you got anything new for us?” 

“Yes. The bruising pattern on her arms suggest she was gripped, hard, we’re probably looking at a crime of passion.”  
Lucifer moved away from the wall, “didn’t Miss Lee say she had just gotten married and wasn’t sleeping with anyone in the company?” 

“She did. She could have been lying.” Chloe thought back to their brief interview, she had not gotten the impression that the woman had been lying, not about that at least. “Or she didn’t know?”

Ella continued scrutinising the pictures from the crime scene taken earlier that morning, and let the pair bounce off each other; it was usually when they came up with their best ideas. 

Subconsciously Lucifer brushed an invisible crease from his suit jacket, he was thinking, “You began this investigation believing that Claire Dubois was killed in order to remove her from her position as principal dancer of the company. That position immediately passed to Miss Lee, placing the suspicion very clearly onto her. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together would have realised that is what would happen.”

Chloe’s eyes grew wide and a grin spread across Lucifer’s face, “perhaps they were counting on it?” The Detective finished. 

Lucifer’s grin widened “What better way to get rid of The Company’s two leading female dancers than to off one and frame the other for it?” A small shiver of excitement ran through him, “It’s just so Machiavellian.” 

Ella took this moment to speak up, "we have a very distinct handprint bruise on the victim’s arms, but I haven’t been able to pull any fingerprints because of the stupid sheer sleeves she had on.”

“So we have no prints?”

“We have loads. It’s a dance studio though, there are prints all over the bar; all over the floor, all along the window ledge.” 

“But none on the victim’s arms?” Chloe took a gulp of her coffee and turned to face Lucifer an idea beginning to form, she was interrupted by a smug clearing of the throat from Ella.

“Not on her arms no,” Ella smirked as the two of them turned back to her, irate expressions painting their features.

“Well come on then out with it, before I regret my momentary insanity in buying you the expensive coffee.” Lucifer reached across the table to snatch the coffee away, but Ella was quicker and held it out of reach.

“I got partials from her face and left hand.” Ella smiled triumphantly.”

“Her face?”

Ella was moving the photos around so they could get a better look at the positioning of the victim's body. “The body was obviously moved, whoever moved her, they had to position her head and hands.” 

The detective grinned at the other woman, “Any hits?”

Ella shook her head, a slight frown pulling at her lips “No, but then it’s a British Company. I’ve reached out to a few of my peeps across the pond; see if they have any more info’ on their end.” 

The Detective let out a huff of breath, “that’s great. Let me know if you get a hit.”

“Will do.” 

Chloe and Lucifer made their way back to her office, Chloe drinking her remaining coffee and dropping the cup into the trash while Lucifer was clearly playing some sort of text tennis if the ‘pings’ that kept sounding every 30 seconds or so were anything to go by. Chloe sat behind her desk firing up the computer, her internal countdown already ticking away before Lucifer realised they had gotten to the paperwork aspect of the job. He stood glaring at his phone when a final ‘ping’ sounded and a triumphant smile brightened his features.

“Excellent.” He glanced around finally noticing the detective sat behind the infernal box. “Is this the part where you sit and fill in forms and other boring things that have nothing to do with punishing people? Apart from yourself that is.” He stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, leaning back slightly as though the paperwork was contagious.  
Ignoring him, Chloe continued to pull up all the documents she would need for the case, “It has everything to do with punishing people, without this we can’t arrest people and send them to jail.” She explained, yet again.

“Right so that’s a yes then.” He turned to leave but stopped as he reached the door. “Unless something happens between now and then, I’ll pick you up at six o’clock tonight.” 

Chloe didn’t bother to remove her eyes from the computer screen when she asked: “Why what’s happening at six?” 

“Why we’re going to the Ballet of course.” With a final seductive wink at a now speechless Detective, he flounced out of the station.

***************************************************************************

Lucifer wouldn’t deny it; he was quite looking forward to spending the evening at the Ballet. Yes, they were going to be there as part of the investigation, and no it was most definitely not a date as the detective had so kindly called to tell him during his drive back to Lux.  
Nevertheless, there was no denying the fact, he had been enchanted by the fleeting glimpse he had witnessed at the theatre that morning, and so he had called in a favour and acquired two tickets for the Detective and himself to attend that evening. 

He sat at the Steinway in his home fingers resting on the keys, and a glass of whisky perched atop. His navy tuxedo fit him like a glove as does the silk shirt beneath, he had left his tie loose around his neck, waiting until the last possible moment to secure it around his neck. 

Casting a quick look at his watch, he pushed back from the piano brushing off the non-existent creases that had not formed on the suit during the half hour he had spent in front of the instrument. He brought the glass to his lips and with a flick of his wrist, drained the remaining liquid before heading down to the club and out through the front entrance; where a town car was waiting to take him to collect The Detective and then on to the theatre.  
At six o’clock sharp, the town car pulled to a stop outside the Detectives home. Unfolding himself from the rear seats of the car, he strode along the pathway and up to the front door. He paused briefly considering knocking, before ignoring the thought and letting himself in.

“Lucifer!”

*************************************************************************

Chloe was not in the mood to spend an evening in close confines with Lucifer, especially in a darkened theatre watching people dressed in tights and tutus. It’s not that she had anything against Ballet per say, she had attended classes like most little girls, until she was old enough to put a stop to it. Besides, she had wanted to act, not to dance. 

Once the shock of Lucifer’s announcement had worn off, she had continued at the station as long as possible, working through a list of the entire Company, until she had a short-list of potential suspects. On the face of it Vera Lee still looked like the most likely culprit, but she was nothing if not thorough, so she had called Lucifer to let him know that she would be ready for six o’clock, and to reiterate that this little excursion was so she could observe her short-list in action and to stress to him that this was not a date. He had conceded with relative grace, which had sent another spike onto her trouble radar.

Now she stood in her closet, hair casually coiffed and just enough makeup to make her eyes pop, trying to find something appropriate to wear to an opening gala of the Ballet. Maze had been no help and had stormed off when Chloe informed her that the leather ensemble she had offered her was not appropriate attire. Trixie wasn’t much better, having taken the first rejected outfit for herself and had since then been strutting about the apartment trailing the dress along the floor in a pair a Chloe’s more conservative heels. While it was cute as hell, it didn’t help to remedy the situation at hand, which was her distinct lack of appropriate clothing. Her bed was now covered in discarded outfits, but none of them seemed like the right one. 

There was one dress. 

Pushed to the back of her closet.

She had put it there more than six months ago when she had succumbed to brief lapse in self-control and bought it after seeing it in a storefront. She had tried it on at home, thinking she would just return it when it didn’t fit, or it looked ridiculous, but it hadn’t. The dress had slid over her skin and settled on her body perfectly, she had stood in front of the full-length mirror at her mother’s house for more than 20 minutes just looking at the reflection of her wearing a dress which she would more than likely never have anywhere to wear it. It wasn’t even her usual style, which tended to lean towards simple and understated. 

This dress was anything but simple and understated, it was completely over the top, it has feathers for goodness sake! Even so, she hadn’t been able to bring herself to return it, it had made her feel like an entirely different person while it was on, and besides, it had been in the sale so it wasn’t so bad. So instead, she had sealed it in a garment bag and hidden it behind bulky winter sweaters - like some sordid little secret - that were likewise barely ever worn because she lives in California. And there it had stayed. Occasionally calling to her as she riffled through her much-worn clothing. She had just never had the occasion to wear it. Until now. 

Her hand reached slowly into the back of the closet, closing around the hanger and pulling it free. Almost reverently, she lay the garment bag across her bed. Then disappeared back into her closet to find the right shoes. Once she was happy with her choice of footwear, she lowered the zip of the bag unveiling her one concession to decadence and shaking it free from its confines, she carefully stepped into it. The was no back of which to speak, just a simple cord which ran along the line of her shoulder blades leaving the entirety of her back bare and exposed. The remainder was covered in heavy beading, it covered the dress, all along the sleeves that stopped mid forearm, down the bodice and skirt until it turned to feathers; brilliant white feathers sprang out where the beading stopped mid-thigh and mid-forearm. She looked once more into the mirror expecting to see this time what she had not for those 20 minutes she had stood observing herself, a sparkly half-plucked chicken. 

But there was no sparkly half-plucked chicken. Just Chloe Decker, detective, mother and tonight? Well, the world was her oyster. 

She turned as she heard the front door swing open and hit the wall, and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Six o’clock on the dot. Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding she made her way downstairs.

“Lucifer!”

“Hello tiny human.”

Trixie made to give Lucifer her normal bear hug greeting, however before she was able to make contact his hand landed in the centre of her forehead effectively holding her at bay, and try and she might she couldn’t get closer than arms distance to him. “Lucifer?” she giggled, waving her arms and stretching her fingers towards him in little grabby motions.

“Apologies Beatrice, I am heading out for a night on the town and really don’t want to be covered in chocolate cake and whatever else you appear to have spilt down what looks to be one of your grandmothers' dresses. 

Chloe scoffed at that, he mother would never have been caught dead in the tasteful number Trixie had apparently destroyed with chocolate cake.

Lucifer and Trixie’s eyes shot to Chloe’s arrival at the top of the staircase. 

Lucifer’s eyes widened and his mouth popped open. While an enormous beaming smile spread across her daughters face.

15 seconds later, the normally verbose Lucifer still hadn’t said anything and Chloe started to fidget under his gaze.

“OK it’s too much, I look ridiculous. I’ll go and change.” She made to head back to her room…

“Detective.” A strangled cry sounded at the bottom of the stairs, she turned to see Lucifer, one foot on the bottom step as though to follow after her, his hand gripping the banister, knuckles white with pressure as he resisted the urge. “Don’t you dare.”

Chloe smiled down at him, rolled her shoulders back and finished her decent. “Shall we go?”

She turned to Trixie crouching down to speak to her, “OK Monkey, Mommy, and Lucifer are heading out, it’ll be late when I get home so come give me a kiss.” 

Trixie gave her mom a delicate smile and a quick peck on the cheek, making sure she had removed all the remnants of cake before she did. Her mommy looked like an angel. 

When Chloe regained her feet, Lucifer was holding the door open for her. They made their way to the car in companionable silence and as Lucifer held the door open for her to slide into the car he stopped her with a hand, “Divine, you look utterly Divine.” 

“Thanks.” 

When they arrived at the theatre, they barely had time to reach their outrageously good seats before the lights dimmed, the music began and the curtain rose on the opening scene. Chloe smiled as Lucifer, entranced from the beginning leaned forward in his seat as though trying to be closer to the action on stage, his eyes trying to follow each dancer’s movements.

As the first act progressed the atmosphere in the auditorium grew palpable, there was clearly no doubt in the mind of the audience just who had murdered Claire Dubois. With Vera’s entrance imminent, the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Vera made her appearance, leaping into the centre of the stage, somehow managing to appear the meek swan while also dominating the space. Her face was serene as she danced; she was the white swan, delicate, timid and beautiful, gliding across the stage with…

Chloe leaned in close to Lucifer “That isn’t Fredrick.” She whispered as quietly as she could. She hadn’t noticed at first but now she saw them dancing together and the chemistry between the two dancers was so evident it was a million miles away from the couple they had seen briefly onstage earlier in the day.

Lucifers eye’s quickly flash over to her, before returning to the stage to watch Vera’s increasingly panicked flight across the stage as she is pursued by Tomas’ Prince Siegfried “No that’s her partner, Tomas.” He hissed in response.

“Why is he dancing with Vera, what happened to Fred…”

She was interrupted by an angry “shhhhhhhh.” From behind them.

Chloe flushed in embarrassment, but Lucifer didn’t notice, he had already returned his full attention to the stage.

Chloe tried to relax enough to enjoy the performance. James Black had been right; Vera did not dance as though she were a replacement, because she wasn’t. Her movements were exquisite, she was a principle in her own right and didn't need to kill someone to be given the chance to show how good she was. More and more Chloe was beginning to believe her instincts were correct when they told her that Vera was being set up. Vera had also been truthful when she said he would not normally have danced the lead in Swan Lake. Chloe had googled the company and seen that Claire Dubois was the companies lead dancer of the classics, but it was Vera who shone in newer more contemporary works. There were obviously other dancers from The Company who also performed work, but these two were the stars, the names which would draw the crowds. Both dancers had seemingly been happy with the arrangement; The Company was renowned for both its portrayal and reworking of the classics and its development of new and exciting works. 

The first half ended and the audience were on their feet and gravitating towards refreshment.

“Drink Detective?”

“Please.” She had not realised how thirsty she had become, she had been entirely engrossed in the dramatic story unfolding on the stage before them. Chloe watched Lucifer move towards the bar, the crowd seeming to part as he approached, she rolled her eyes, she had no idea how he did it, but if it meant she wouldn’t have to wait too much longer for refreshment so be it.

The majority of the audience who were not eyeing one another’s clothing were discussing the murder, most seemed convinced that Vera had killed Claire Dubois in order to allow her to take her role, but it just did not seem to fit with all that Chloe had learned that afternoon. 

“Well, I for one think they were both marvelous.”

“Yes when they announced before the performance that Fredrick would not be performing due to grief I thought for sure that this night would be an unmitigated disaster but the boy is a wonder. He has certainly risen to the challenge”

Chloe coolly made her way to stand by two older women who were discussing the first part of the evening’s performance.

“And Vera was a revelation, I know she prefers the more modern works but it’s so lovely to see her dancing tonight.”

“Grace dear, she may have murdered that poor woman.”

“Oh please, you and I both know there are less dramatic ways for dancers to remove the competition.”

Chloe couldn’t resist, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.” She smiled demurely at the two older women who had been talking so loudly that she did not doubt Lucifer would also have been able to hear from the other side of the room.

Both women must have been in their late 70’s but this being LA they were both immaculately made-up from head to toe. They turned in unison to cast a critical eye over Chloe.

“First time at the Ballet?” Old lady number one, Grace, asked in a condescending tone.

“Well yes actually…” The two women let out identical snorts of disgust and began to turn away clearly unimpressed, muttering among themselves.

“I bought her the tickets, I’m a huge fan myself and when I heard about this event well I thought it would be the perfect introduction.” Lucifer appeared on her shoulder handing her a glass of wine and leaning down to place a soft kiss on her cheek, “little did I know.” He whispered conspiratorially to their new 'friends'.

The two shared a look as they came under the full force of Lucifers charm, “you wouldn’t believe our surprise when the news broke this morning, and then later when the announcement was made that they planned to go ahead with tonight’s performance.”

“Yes we-“a loud bell ringing interrupted whatever it was she had been about the say.

“Oh dear, well we must get back.” The two elderly women hurried away to their seats.

“Chloe risked a glance at Lucifer, who had a smile tugging at his lips, “What?”

“Of all the places I thought I would have to rescue you the Ballet wasn’t one of them.”

“I didn’t need rescuing, and I think I have rescued you just as many times.”

“OH, you have, more in fact! But it would seem that the mean old ladies were being rather, well, unpleasant to you.”

Chloe wanted to say, how their plastic surgeons had been unpleasant to them, but she stamped down the comment and allowed Lucifer to lead her back to their seats.

“I thought you didn’t lie?” She whispered as they maneuvered past other theatregoers.

“I don’t.”

“You said you’re a huge fan.”

“I am.” A toothy grin spread across his face, “I just did not say for how long I had been a huge fan. The devil is in the detail my dear.”

As they took their seats, Chloe scrutinised his features before the lights dimmed and her focus pulled back to the stage.

 

“Well, Prince Siegfried is a complete and utter wanker,” Lucifer exclaimed as they made their way to the foyer of the theatre following the conclusion of the performance. 

Chloe glanced around to check if anyone was paying any attention to him, luckily no one was. “Lucifer keep your voice down.”

“No. I won’t, he’s a complete nob jockey.” He expels a quick breath of air before continuing his rant. “That sniveling little prick claims to be in love with Odette, and then that very same evening declares his love for Odile. And somehow that’s the fault of the horned green magician who was sneaking around.” Lucifer looks her dead in the eye “It’s called free will.”

“He was tricked, he thought Odile was Odette.”

“OH, he was tricked!” Lucifer exclaimed sarcastically, “It wasn’t my fault the little green dancing man made me do it. I suppose that exculpates him then does it. It’s no different than people blaming the devil for all their evil doings.” He takes a breath before continuing on his rant. “Maybe he should’ve asked the question before jumping into a duet with her.”

Chloe try’s to interrupt, but he’s clearly hitting his stride and levels her with a look that says ‘hang on I’m on a role here’

“Admittedly the Magician was at fault for turning her into a Swan in the first place. She was just an innocent, a pawn. He, the bloody Prince chose to pursue her and then his mummy throws him a birthday party and he falls in love with someone else.”

Chloe placed a hand on his arm, finally stopping him, “Lucifer why has this upset you so much?”

“I’m not upset. I just think the blame should be apportioned to the guilty party.” He looked around and glared at the rest of the elegantly dressed audience while he elbowed his way to the busy bar. “Bloody humans always blaming anyone but themselves.”

Chloe felt as if she was not being included in that wildly over generalisation “What about me?”

“What about you.”

“Am I not human?”

Lucifer’s face was suddenly very close while he studied her features “Jury’s still out.”

Chloe decided not to focus on that for the time being “So what did you think of the rest?”

“Lovely. She’s very good, isn’t she? The boys not half bad as well.” He holds up two fingers and points to a bottle a whisky behind the bar. “What are your thoughts?”

“I don’t think she’s guilty.” Chloe takes the drink Lucifer hands to her.

“Guilty? Oh yes, the murder.” He says as though it had completely slipped his mind and wasn't the reason they were even attending the Ballet together. 

Swishing her drink around the glass and staring into the golden vortex she’d created, “James Black was right, she’s not some understudy waiting for the star to fall before taking her place.” She mused out loud. “So that would mean we’re looking for someone who will benefit the most from the removal of both Claire Dubois and Vera’s combined shadows.”

Lucifer had always enjoyed watching when the cogs begin to turn in The Detectives head “You’re thinking one of the Swan minions?”

She quirked an eyebrow “I don’t know. Maybe.”

There was a commotion as a few members of the Company made their way into the Foyer of the theatre; this was the big money opportunity for The Company. The cast comes out to talk with, schmooze the audience, and get them to promise donations. Vera brought up the rear and she was momentarily blinded as flashes went off and pictures were captured.

Dressed in a simple black dress, thick brown hair curling around her shoulders she looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

Chloe rolling her shoulders back made her way over to the dancer who had managed to circumnavigate her adoring fans and was having a glass of amber liquid placed into her hand. 

“Vera Lee?”

“Detective,” Her eyes dropped to Chloe’s attire, “well don’t you scrub up well. Anyone would think you’re actually part of this God awful scene of gluttony and excess.”

“Well you’re certainly right about God being awful.”

A puzzled look flashed across Vera’s face as her eyes flickered over to Lucifer. “So am I still suspect number one?”

Chloe realised she barely even noticed anymore when Lucifer mentioned being the Devil “Maybe not number one, but I would like you to come to the station and give a statement.”

“Now?” Vera almost sounded hopeful.

“No tomorrow morning.”

Vera swung her hair back over her shoulder. “Oh, well I have an appointment first thing. I suppose I could come after?”

Lucifer positioned himself behind the two women as they continued to talk quietly. He almost looked like a bodyguard, his eyes quickly skipping from person to person in the room. “Why is Mr. Black giving you what I believe is called the stink eye?”

Vera looked up and over at the Ballet director, who was indeed glaring at her. “I said I would come out here for 30 minutes, and I’ve been speaking with you for 20 of them.” She threw the last of her drink down her throat, “so unless you plan on donating an exorbitant amount of money? This is where I leave you.”

“What would you consider exorbitant?” Lucifer’s hand went to his inside jacket pocket.

Chloe placed a hand on his arm. “Do not pull out a wad of cash here please.”

Vera watched the pair interact, they moved together as though of the same mind, “Who the bloody hell are you two really?”

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar, Devil, club owner and all around playboy. And she is Detective Chloe Decker.  
”  
“So you two are together?”

There was a joint “No.” to that question. Chloe looked at Lucifer and gave him a small smile and a quick look towards Vera. 

“How about I promise to donate an offensively huge amount of money and you tell me exactly what it is you desire?”

Chloe could pinpoint the exact moment when she fell, her eyes glazed over and it was almost as though she were frozen, trapped in the darkness of his eyes.

“What do I desire? I, er…” she appeared to be struggling but ultimately she lost against Lucifers increasing focus, “Hope.” 

That pulled them both up short, Chloe didn’t know what she had expected but it wasn’t that.

“Hope for what?”

“Not what, whom.”

“Who-“

“Look Thank you for the generous donation,” she turned and offered Lucifer a smile “but like I said I have an early appointment and I need to get going.” She slipped away from them, heading quickly to The Director before slipping back into the auditorium.

“Well, that was odd.” Chloe turned to look up at Lucifer.

“Oh good I'm glad you think so, it’s not just me then.” 

Chloe brushed her hands down her dress, “Look it’s been a long day, I want to get home.”

Lucifer looked slightly disappointed “Very well, I’ll call the car around.” He tapped a few buttons on his phone and offered her his arm. "Shall we?”

*****************************************************************************

The following morning Chloe sat at her desk, a cup of bad coffee slowing going cold while she searched through the pictures of all the artists in The Ballet Company she had brought together.

Lucifer flounced over perching himself on the corner of her desk, and the smell of expensive coffee wafted with him. Chloe looked up smiling, she reached a hand out for the coffee, her smile faltered when Lucifer held the cup out of her reach.

“Ah ah, this is mine.”

“What?”

“I said this, is mine.” He took a mouthful, “mmmmm lovely.” He raised his eyebrows smiling pleasantly at her.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him but was quickly distracted by the sight of Vera Lee, in a floaty white sundress, being led over towards them.

“Good morning Detective Decker. Mr Morningstar.” 

“Vera, thank you for coming in. I hope your appointment went well?”

Vera offered her a tight smile but instead of divulging any information, pulled out a chair and sat down looking at Chloe expectantly. “You said you wanted my help with something?” 

“Yes,” Chloe pushed a stack of photographs towards her, “I want you to look through these pictures and let me know who you think would have the best reason for wanting Claire Dubois and yourself out of the way?” 

“Myself?” You think I’m a target?” She leaned forward and began flipping through the pictures.

“No, I think you were supposed to take the fall.” She levelled her with a sober look, to which Vera’s eyebrows shot up almost disappearing into her hair and her eyes very briefly glanced up at the ceiling.”

Vera began sorting through the pictures and then handed them back to the detective “Here, they’re in the order of most to least likely to murder and frame an innocent person.” She picked up her bag from the floor “I can’t stay any longer, I have class at 1 o’clock and another performance tonight, and my skull feels as though it’s about to split in half.”  
She stood up quickly, Chloe saw her sway backward and quickly grasp at the back of the chair but Lucifer was already there, an arm snaking around her waist to support her weight. “I’m bloody fine, let go of me.” She snapped angrily.

Chloe and Lucifer’s face both sharing similar looks of confusion; they had seen this same woman the night before performing 32 fouettes without blinking an eye, and yet now she could not stand without almost falling flat on her back.

“It was just head rush, I stood up too fast.” She had seen their shared look and took affront to it. “Goodbye.” She turned and with long graceful strides took her exit.

Chloe watched her leave and then glanced up at Lucifer whose face was smooth and thoughtful.

“I’ll be right back.” He wound his way through the bullpen, following the fleeing ballerina, and was quickly lost from view.

10 minutes later, he appeared again, taking a seat in the chair Vera had vacated, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Now what?”

She fixed him with a look that could boil water, but he clearly had no intentions of sharing what he had spoken with the dancer about. After a couple more seconds of staring at each other in silence, she lowers her gaze to the photographs in front of her. “Now we find a murderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you made it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, it means so much that people have taken a portion of their lives and used it to read what I have written. 
> 
> Like I said in the previous chapter, this is my first time writing FF for about 10 years and I'm pretty rusty, so please let me know what you think, what I could improve, what you liked, disliked, your thoughts on globalisation and its effects on developing nations, yada yada yada.
> 
> Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I hope you enjoyed that???
> 
> As I said up top, this is my first stab at writing something that isn't academic in about ten years. So I would greatly appreciate any comments, constructive criticism (maybe it was too dialogue heavy? I don't know) or just general conversation with regards to life, the universe and everything.


End file.
